


Drip. Drip. Drip.

by misumaru



Category: Togainu no Chi
Genre: Blades, Bloodplay, Handcuffs, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-01-27
Updated: 2015-01-27
Packaged: 2018-03-09 09:04:50
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,339
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3243995
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/misumaru/pseuds/misumaru
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>With the rain putting a stop to their usual fun, there's worse things Kiriwar can do than play with a bored Gunji.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Drip. Drip. Drip.

**Author's Note:**

> Revisting another fandom I've not written for in an age! Big thanks as always to [ldybastet](http://archiveofourown.org/users/LdyBastet) for the beta and prodding! :D
> 
> **Disclaimer:** All characters used in this story are the property of Nitro+Chiral.

It was the rain’s fault. The daily patrol had been a bust, even the most hardened Line addicts choosing to stay in whatever shelter they’d scraped together instead of looking for a fight or a hit. Boring as hell, and Kiriwar had been left in a shitty mood after going out and getting soaked for no good reason. A mood that hadn’t been helped by an equally drenched Gunji rubbing himself all over Kiriwar’s leg, complaining about how much he wanted to play.

At least that was easily solved. On days like this, when tag thieves were laying low and Mitsuko hadn’t been able to get a proper workout, a dirty, violent fuck was just was Kiriwar needed. And if Gunji wanted to play, then Kiriwar was happy to indulge him.

Normally, anyway. 

Kiriwar’s wrists ached as he tested the strength of the cuffs binding them. He’d let Gunji go too far this time, he knew it. The fucker had moved too fast, snapped the cuffs around Kiriwar’s wrists before he’d even realised what was happening. Must have grabbed them from Bitro’s personal stash or something… Kiriwar couldn’t help but grin widely at the thought of the fit their prissy boss would pitch once he noticed they were gone. A grin that quickly faded as he realised that Gunji still had his claws strapped on. How the fuck had he missed that? Normally, Kiriwar didn’t give a crap about that, but he liked to have his hands free just in case Gunji got too excited.

Problem was, Gunji _always_ got too excited.

Gunji crawled on top of him, shaggy fringe obscuring his eyes and the tattoos on his chest standing out in stark contrast to his pale skin, even in the dim light of the room. Kiriwar’s cock started to swell in appreciation at the sight. Sure, Gunji was crazy as fuck, but he could do worse for a fuck buddy.

“Hey, old man, ever heard about this thing called water torture?”

This again? Kiriwar rolled his eyes. “You told me last time. And the time before that.”

Gunji ignored him, slowing tracing the tips of his claws down Kiriwar’s chest as he continued to speak. “So, they tie you up, right? And then they drip water on you, in just the one spot, over and over and over, so you go crazy from knowing its coming and you can’t do anything about it… Doesn’t that sound amazing?” He stopped talking, claws glinting as he dug them into Kiriwar’s chest. “Drip.” 

Beads of blood started to form on Kiriwar’s skin in a neat row.

“Drip.” Another row, lining up neatly above the fading marks from the last time they’d done this.

“Drip.” A third row, leaving Kiriwar hissing as the claws dug in deeper. The tips were coated in a red sheen as Gunji lifted them to his mouth, pink tongue flickering out to lap at the blood. “Tasty. Want some?”

“I’d rather have yours.” Kiriwar’s cock was rock hard now, and pressing against the soft flesh of Gunji’s arse. A little play was fine, but he’d rather not be cut to ribbons before he got a chance to get properly laid. He bounced his hips, trying to make Gunji take the hint. “Hurry up, brat, you know what to do.”

“Old man’s got no patience…” Gunji snorted, then shuffled off the bed. Kiriwar took the opportunity to close his eyes and shift his position a little, easing the strain on his arms from the cuffs. Damn things weren’t quite cutting into his wrists, but his arms were stuck at an awkward angle and the bed frame squeaked alarmingly every time the metal chain holding them together dragged across it. 

His eyes snapped open again as Gunji threw himself back on the bed. A brief flash of cool metal rubbed against his cock, and then Gunji’s hand was closing around it, applying something slick and cool. Then he was hooking his claws into Kiriwar’s chest again as he lowered himself onto his cock. Gunji let out something halfway between a moan and a laugh as he slowly eased it inside. “Ah… You’ve got a nice cock for an old guy…”

Whatever insult Kiriwar had lined up was lost as the tight heat enveloped him. His chest throbbed from the wounds Gunji had made, but the pain just added an extra edge to the sensations as Gunji took his cock to the hilt. Even with the lube, he was surprised at how smoothly Gunji took him… Idiot must have been so desperate for a fuck he’d prepped himself beforehand.

It was obvious that what little control Gunji had was fading as he rode Kiriwar. The one eye Kiriwar could see behind the curtain of hair glinted with manic determination, claws flashing as Gunji left fresh trails of neat lines over Kiriwar’s arms and chest. The tip of one claw grazed Kirwar’s cheek, a thin trail of blood dripping down into the corner of his mouth. 

The mix of pain and pleasure left Kiriwar’s mind in a haze. He had to try and take back some control, that was for sure, but how? He pulled at the cuffs again, looking for some kind of weakness. Hell, maybe if he pulled hard enough, he could just break the bed frame…

There was a clinking noise, and Kiriwar’s arms suddenly feel freer. The cuffs were still on his wrists, but the metal links binding them had snapped under the strain. Kiriwar grunted in surprise as he examined the broken links, but he wasn’t complaining. Must’ve been pretty cheap shit to break under pressure like that, but then again, Arbitro probably never expected his pets to fight back. 

If Gunji had noticed, he wasn’t showing it, still pressing his claws into Kiriwar’s chest with the same fevered determination. “Come on, old man. Wanna hear you… Wanna hear you sing… Ah!”

Kiriwar rose up suddenly, grabbing Gunji by the wrists before flipping him round and slamming his back down on the bed. Gunji didn’t seem to mind the change in positions, instead letting out another crazed laugh and hooking his legs up around Kiriwar’s hips, encouraging Kiriwar to fuck him harder.

The mixture of blood and sweat coating Kiriwar’s chest made things slippery, covering them both as their bodies moved together. Gunji moved like a wild animal beneath him, constantly shifting around, nipping at Kiriwar’s neck and ears, and fighting to free his wrists. Kiriwar was almost tempted to stop and try and tie him down, until Gunji suddenly stiffened and arched upwards, adding his come to the bloody mix. Grabbing one of Gunji’s legs, Kiriwar hooked it up over his shoulder and used the new position to thrust in harder and deeper, ravaging Gunji’s exhausted body until he emptied himself deep inside. He leaned down and sank his sharpened teeth deep into Gunji’s neck as he came, savouring the hot, sweet gush of blood.

 

Leaning back in bed, Kiriwar took a long drag from a cigarette as he examined the damage Gunji had done. He could see from the marks around the edge of the cuffs that they had left a pair of matching red rings around his wrists, but it wasn’t too bad. His body would ache later from the wounds, but he’d survived worse. Now if he could just get the cuffs off… 

He looked over at his companion. Gunji’s body lay like a limp doll next to him. He always got like that after sex, made it real inconvenient if he got a little too excited on a job.

“Hey, idiot, don’t fall asleep!” Kiriwar rapped on the side of Gunji’s head and pointed at his cuffs. “Where are the keys for these things?”

“Ah? Keys?” Gunji’s head briefly lifted before flopping back down on the pillow. “Dunno.” 

Then Gunji was out like a light. Kiriwar looked at his wrists and sighed. Fucking great. Maybe he could find some idiot’s head to break them open on once the rain let up…


End file.
